


Forget me not

by TheWritingRaccoon158



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a tiny bit plot, miniscule size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingRaccoon158/pseuds/TheWritingRaccoon158
Summary: Lev, receiving an urgent message from Yaku in the middle of the night wondered why the libero needed some heat suppressants so suddenly, and with a presentiment of danger he walked out of the house, ready to rescue Yaku from whatever bad things happening to him, even if it means to rescue his teammate from his very own cravings.(aka I wanted to write a classic I-ditched-my-stupid-suppressants-omegaverse fic, and sweet Lev & Yaku had to serve as the victims!)EDIT: now with an extra smutty second chapter! (*´・ｖ・)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much I have to do currently, but instead by dumb brain chose to write a smutty/fluffy YakuLev fic ヾ(〃ﾟーﾟ〃)ノ  
> I listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn5LXZv11ww) the whole time I was writing this - l i s t e n, seriously, it's great!  
> Talk to me if you want! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
>  
> 
> ... ヾ(･ω･`｡) As always, my first language is not english, so tell me if there's something utterly wrong with my spelling!

(Received 01:31) You there?

 

(Sent 01:34) Yeah

(Sent 01:34) Whatcha want?

(Sent 01:35) Yaku-san? You okay?

 

(Received 01:36) There’s this club

(Received 01:36) Dandelion, you know the one

 

(Sent 01:36) Yeah, where Kuroo-san dragged us last week

 

(Received 01:36) Can you get here?

 

(Sent 01:36) Yaku-san, what’s wrong?

 

(Received 01:37) Please

(Received 01:37) Just

(Received 01:37) Come here

 

(Sent 01:37) I don’t know

 

(Received 01:38) Please

 

(Sent 01:38) I won't be there before half an hour

 

(Received 01:38) Don’t care, just come here

(Received 01:38) And

(Received 01:38) Please, don’t talk to anyone about this

(Received 01:38) **E s p e c i a l l y** not Kuroo

 

(Sent 01:38) ?

 

(Delivered 01:39) Can you bring something?

 

(Sent 01:39) Yeah, sure

 

(Delivered 01:39) One of your parents’s an omega?

 

(Sent 01:40) Yaku-san, I don’t like where this is going

 

(Delivered 01:40) Just shut up!

(Delivered 01:40) Sorry

(Delivered 01:40) Please, just answer my question

 

(Sent 01:40) No, they’re not

(Sent 01:41) But Sis is one

 

(Delivered 01:41) Has she suppressants?

 

(Sent 01:41) I don’t know

 

(Delivered 01:41) Go look for some

 

(Sent 01:41) !! She’s my sister! I’m not going to rummage through her belongings!

 

(Delivered 01:42) Please

(Delivered 01:42) Do

(Delivered 01:42) it

(Delivered 01:42) Please, don’t let me beg

(Delivered 01:42) Do it for me

(Delivered 01:43) Look for suppressants and then fucking get here!

 

(Sent 01:44) Yeah okay

(Sent 01:44) I’ll call you when I’m there

(Sent 01:45) Call me if anything’s happening, kay?

 

* * *

 

 

To Lev’s disdain there was not another response. He knew that Yaku was an omega, literally the whole school knew by now, since Yaku had one of the sweetest and mind-dazzling scents when his heat approaches, and he always had to take suppressants one or two days before it would eventually hit him, causing a lot of their fellow students to pester him during the last two years since he had presented. Not that he wasn’t able to defend himself against the masses of confessions and unasked advances coming from Alphas and even Betas, Yaku was a foul-mouthed yet clever third year, confident and strong-willed, and Lev was sure that, despite being an omega destined to always be inferior to his fellow alphas Yaku would always take the lead, no matter the cause.

At least that was how their friendship worked.

Lev smirked into the nighttime darkness and pulled his hoodie tighter, hands buried into the front pocket to prevent them from freezing off in the chilly November air, distantly thinking about the small libero always chewing Lev out when he was doing something dumb – which was the case almost every day. Lev mended his pace, remembering Yaku’s desperate begging for Lev to come get him from the club Kuroo had dragged them to a while ago, and how the smaller one had asked Lev to search for some suppressants – a plea that, coming from a young  omega would almost always mean there’s trouble up ahead. Unfortunately Lev hadn't found any suppressants by searching around his sister’s room (thankfully though she was nowhere to be seen, Lev wouldn’t _ever_ want to be caught elbow-deep inside her underwear drawer), but in his parent’s bedroom he found some rut-suppressants for himself. He was nowhere near his rut, but thinking about Yaku’s sweet scent composed of freshly peeled oranges, mint and a hunch of something he couldn’t quite name he had wanted to make sure that he was… _prepared_.

As soon as the club was in sight he fumbled for his phone, dialed Yaku’s number and waited for the smaller team member to take the call, but he only heard the dialing tone coming from the other side until it was broken off by a mailbox. Lev tried another two times to call Yaku, but again he only heard the dial tone, when suddenly a faint ringing caught his ears. Slowly, ignoring the questioning glance of one of the bouncers he walked around the club’s corner, quiet ringing coming closer. He quit the call, heard the ringing disappear, then he called Yaku once again to be on the safe side, and when the tone reappeared he darted around the corner, nearly choking at his own breath when he internalized the scenery before him.

There he was, Yaku, panting and sweating in the middle of the frigging cold November night, kissing and groping a stranger, eyes almost closed while the other one squeezed the libero’s butt between his hands. Lev needed a moment, mesmerized by the way his teammate looked in his rumpled button-up shirt, hot and needy and aroused, his firm, small body pulled tightly against the other guy’s broad chest, spine bent in an almost painful manner. A sweet little moan slipped from Yaku’s mouth into the stranger’s one, and Lev could see their tongues intertwine, could see hands groping and reaching for each other, searching for friction and warmth, yearning for a vicinity only another human being was able to give.

But, and that was the moment Lev finally snapped out of his vapor, the tiny little frown on Yaku’s face, the painful look one could almost miss showed Lev that this was clearly something Yaku didn’t want at all. Suddenly the question to why Lev should bring him suppressants was answered, and Lev counted one and one together, realizing that Yaku would never make out like this if it weren’t for his heat clouding his mind. Without further hesitation Lev took a few steps forward, yanking the stranger out of Yaku’s heat-crazed fingers and glared at the unfamiliar one almost viciously.

“H-hey, you’re lookin’ for trouble, beanpole?”, the stranger growled, shooting Lev a brief glare before refastening his grip around Yaku’s wrist, and the smaller libero winced, being totally overwhelmed by yet two alphas in his immediate vicinity. Lev could smell the other alpha’s pheromones, could smell him reek as if he’d just ate something rotten, and he wanted to just punch him, wanted him to get away from Yaku, wanted him to stop dirtying Yaku’s sweet scent with his disgusting odor.

“Get lost”, Lev simply snarled, bright green eyes interlocking with the stranger’s ones, showing off as much threat and intimidation as he was able to produce, and the stranger glared at him, ready to punch Lev in favor of claiming their common prey. Yaku however rubbed his back against the smooth wall in small motions, panting visibly, mouth gaping open just a bit, and Lev had to collect all his senses to concentrate onto the stranger whose vicious staring subsided, feeling the much taller and more intimidating ash blond boy radiating his scent, tugging Yaku out of the stranger’s grasp and pulling him towards his lean figure, where the short omega immediately began to nuzzle his nose into Lev’s chest.

“Lev…”, Yaku whined, eyes foggy and fingers unruly, and the stranger’s smell vanished almost completely, realizing that he had lost this fight.

“You – know each other?”, the stranger asked with a coy glance, and Lev nodded slightly, wrapping an arm around the much smaller Yaku hugging him from the side. Defeated the stranger sighed and wandered off like a dog being kicked by his owner, and the tension abated bit by bit, eyes following the stranger until he was out of sight, vanished into the alley’s darkness.

“L-Lev…”, Yaku whined again, this time even more demanding, as if calling the other one’s name would be everything he needed to say to make sure what he wanted. “Please…”

“Hey, hey”, Lev said softly, plucking Yaku’s fingers out of his arms, and with a painful gulp he leaned down to the libero, searching  for any kind of leftover sanity in the smaller one’s eyes. “he’s gone, you’re safe now –“

“Please, the – sup-pressants”, Yaku squeezed through his teeth, swaying his hips in Lev’s general direction in search for any kind of alleviation to his needs.

“Sis’ didn’t have any”, Lev responded, managing to hold the squirming mess firmly between his outstretched hands, and looking at the panting, whining libero almost hurts. Even though he took his dad’s rut-suppressing medication he felt a weird kind of uneasiness crouching up his spine, something he knew was utterly inappropriate in a situation like this. _But this scent, this warmth…_

“Yaku-san, I need to bring you away from here”, Lev said, concentrating back onto the matter, briefly peeking around, and Yaku nodded, recovering consciousness for just a moment, now that the strange alpha and his unsuppressed pheromones were gone. Lev was glad that he himself didn’t smell _that_ endearing right now, but he never had taken suppressants, so he wasn’t familiar with the duration of their effect. He had to bring Yaku back home and leave him before it would eventually fade, or he could guarantee for nothing.

Not that Lev didn’t like Yaku. To tell the truth, he liked him more than he’d liked to, being a first year at Nekoma High and their volleyball club’s prosperous ace, but a bit on the lazy side and surely not the brightest bulb in the harbor when it comes to studying – as contradictory as it was probably possible, with Yaku being a smart, strong-minded and hardworking third year, standing only a few months before his entry to one of Tokyo’s most demanded universities. Yaku would eventually make a career, maybe as a successful businessman or doctor, or lawyer, and Lev would just be… well, Lev. He adored Yaku’s determination, his sense for the importance of things, how he was able to walk through his life so easily seemingly without struggling, without hesitating – No, they were different, in almost every aspect possible, and there was no way Lev would ever give in to his urges to tell Yaku how much he adored the small bundle of confidence, even if this reticence would maybe haunt him through his whole life.

And now, here, in the middle of the night with a needy Yaku in his arms, ready to hump just about anyone who dared to approach him Lev was torn, torn between being a good kouhai and exploiting the situation to his advantages.

 _But maybe_ he thought, supporting the smaller one by wrapping an arm around his slim figure, _helping wasn’t a bad idea altogether._

He would only help Yaku, do _something_ before the smaller one would do something dumb himself, before another filthy alpha would eventually claim him and do nasty things to him. Yeah, just help him and –

“Can you – can you get – apothecary?”, Yaku pressed through his teeth, face contorted with pain, and Lev could only imagine how hard it must be for an omega not being able to succumb to his urges. Withstanding to an omega’s scent while being in rut was bad, Lev knew that, but he had never been in pain like Yaku was now, and the thought of helping him through his heat physically vanished the moment the smaller one almost begged him to go to the apothecary and fetch him something to just soothe the cramping pain inside his stomach.

“Where’s your house?”, Lev asked, merely knowing that Yaku lived about somewhere around here, and the smaller one nodded towards an unlit house just down the street. Lev dragged him to the door, waited for Yaku to fumble his keys out of his pocket and as soon as the door had been opened he pulled the heated mess inside, yanking him onto the couch where he almost immediately curled into a ball, knees pulled up and face marked with pain.

“Your parents’re not here?”, Lev asked, leaving Yaku for a moment and coyly peeking around the dark house.

“Would I have called you w-when they would be here?”, Yaku snide, shuffling around the couch. “I – I wanted to call – ah…! … Kenma, b-but he won’t a-answer – _God_ , Lev, c-can you please go – the – apothecary –“

“Yeah, sorry”, Lev immediately answered, remembering why he was here in the first place. His heart did a painful leap against his chest when he looked at Yaku again, who began to undo his tight button-up shirt, fingers trembling and twisted with pain, and Lev had to breathe deeply one, two times to remain focused and to not jump at Yaku, rip the sweaty clothes from his body and just fuck him on the living room carpet.

“I-I’m back as fast as I can”, he stuttered, gulping and forcing his gaze away from the wheezing libero, and with a loud thud he closed the door behind, mindfully taking Yaku’s keys with him.

 

* * *

 

 

The visit at the apothecary was maybe one of the most embarrassing things he ever did during his young life. The pretty cashier shot him a knowing smirk when he nervously asked for heat suppressants, and with a quick motion she got a package from under the counter, making Lev wonder if he might have been not the first one tonight asking for something like this.

“You’re not looking like you’re in heat”, she said while cashing him up, and Lev flinched hearing the curiosity in her voice.

“T-they’re for a friend”, he answered, and she let out a small hum, waiting for Lev to fumble his money out of his pockets.

“I was just joking”, she responded with a chuckle, and just now Lev realized that she was flirting with him, briefly examined him from head to toe, eyes heavy and rosy-red mouth pointy. “You’re obviously an alpha, I’ve smelt you from the entrance.”

“T-thanks”, Lev answered with a blush, fazed, realizing that if the cashier could already smell him Yaku would most definitely, too. And if his scent came back, his desire would eventually follow shortly after. Shuffling from feet to feet he waited for the cashier to give him back his change, and with a swift motion he snapped the package from the counter, stuffed it into his hoodie’s front pocket, turned on his heels and left the store as fast as possible without looking like a petty shoplifter.

 

* * *

 

 

The pills clattered inside his pocket when he opened the door to Yaku’s family’s house, leaving the key on the cupboard next to the door and almost running into the living room where he was greeted by absolute nothing.

Fearing that the small libero would have maybe left the house on his own in search for another fertile alpha he stormed to the front door again, yanked it open and briefly looked around the neighborhood, nose trying to catch Yaku’s scent through the chilly night. Lev closed the door empty-handed, wondering if Yaku might only have gone upstairs into his room, into his bed and – hopefully – was about to make himself a nice, comfortable nest he would spent his heat in.

Lev walked upstairs slow-paced, catching the faintest glimpse of Yaku’s sweet scent, and he hoped that the increasing smell would only mean that his room logically smelt of Yaku, and not that Yaku was _there_ , heat fully advanced, ready to be taken by anyone within reach. Lev felt a heavy knot inside his stomach, hard and painful but the same time light and thoroughly desired, and he begged to whatever rut-gods up there that his medication’s effect would just hold on for a bit longer, until he was nowhere near Yaku’s tantalizing vicinity, where he could mean no harm to the small libero and their superficial relationship.

“Yaku-san?”, he asked through the darkness, and as if it was a response a whimper came from behind a door where Yaku’s room would eventually lay behind. Lev took another deep breath, knowing exactly what would await him behind the door, and only after another deep breath he took a step forward.  

When he opened the door a smell of oranges and mint and something not quite graspable swashed over him like a tide, blocking his senses and brains almost completely. Yaku was there, of course he was, leaning against his bedframe, naked like god had created him, legs spread wide with his feet tucked under his ass, skin glistening with slick and sweat, and Lev had to hold the doorframe to not lose his temper and leave every tiny bit of sanity behind.

“L-lev”, the libero whimpered, his fingers working open his heated body, and Lev turned his head away to not gawk at his teammate like a perv. “Lev, I c-couldn’t –“

“I got your medication”, Lev blurted out, pulling the package out of his pocket, almost letting it fall down by the amount his finger shook by the sight presented before him. He desperately wanted to join Yaku on the bed, wanted to yank the fingers out of his ass, lick and suck them dry before his own fingers would work Yaku open, would stretch his little hole until he was ready to take his throbbing dick, fuck him through the night until both of them were utterly and truly satisfied.

Lev licked his lips in anticipation absentmindedly while he took another sniff, inhaling Yaku’s tantalizing scent, letting it infiltrate his whole body and mind. “C-can you – I go get you some water –“

“No!”, Yaku wailed with an almost desperate expression, ready to burst but instead pushed his fingers even deeper inside his body, until three of them were knuckles deep, clearly visible for Lev to savor. The slick fluid ran down his cheeks and hand, languidly dripping down onto the bedsheets, and Yaku wailed, biting his deep red lip in utter lust, desiring for something that would fill him properly. His fingers were not enough, and Lev knew what Yaku wanted when he looked into the smaller one’s clouded eyes, examining the tall, self-proclaimed ace with an almost feral expression. “Please – c-come here…”

Lev was never so much aware of the tightness of his hips, the tension boiling up from deep inside his guts, emitting through every bone and tendon, and he approached the wheezing mess before he knew what he was doing, kneeling onto the bed a moment later. Yaku grabbed his wrist, guiding it towards his neglected dick, a bit on the small side but standing erect and oozing against his firm belly.

“Touch me”, Yaku commanded, and Lev had to swallow down a chuckle, realizing that even if omegas where submissive by nature Yaku was nevertheless demanding, ordering his fellow alpha around even in this kind of state.

“No, Yaku-san, this would be wrong –“, Lev tried to choke out, indeed accepting his own overcooking arousal but decidedly not using Yaku’s state of mind to his advantage. No, he won't be like the filthy shithead in the alley, the one who’d wanted to devour Yaku only because the small libero wasn’t able to think properly, any more. No, Lev won't be like this, he would be strong-willed, determined, Yaku’s knight in shining – well, _hoodie_ , and he would not –

“Not wrong”, Yaku spoke hastily, pulling Lev closer, and the taller one toppled over in surprise, now with his face almost in Yaku’s lap. “Come, come here.”

“Yaku-san, take this”, Lev said, showing Yaku the medication even if the smaller one’s eyes were much too clouded to see properly what Lev was holding. Lev knew, a few more minutes like this and his own suppression would eventually wear off, and then there was no holding back, just fucking and groping and thrusting, and totally guiding their relationship in a direction none of them would want when clear-minded. Yaku pulled his finger out of his heated hole with a slick sound, and without hesitation he grabbed the struggling Lev by his neck, spreading the sticky, strong-smelling fluid all over the other one’s skin while pulling him closer into a hot kiss, all tongue and wanton and needy, and Lev had to forcefully push the smaller one away to remain focused.

“I’ll go get you water”, Lev panted, plucking Yaku’s hands away from his neck and standing up, leaving Yaku to himself again, who immediately began to press his ass against the bedsheets in search for friction.

Lev tumbled to the bathroom, knocking down a few cans and tubes in search for something container-like, deciding for a light blue toothbrush mug. While filling the mug with cool water he swiped his fingers over his neck, catching remains of Yaku’s sticky fluid with his fingertips, and he had to shook his head hard to not lick at them instantly. From the opposite side of the hallway he could hear Yaku’s moaning coming from his room, and he frowned, a shiver running over his spine and straight into his dick, which demanded attention since the moment he re-entered the house a while ago. But no, Lev wanted to be a good kouhai, wanted to help Yaku, wanted to ease his pain and to not use the smaller libero to his benefit.

Lev returned to the room, kneeled before Yaku and fiddled a pill out of the blister.

“Nonono, I don’t want it”, Yaku whined, fingers again deep inside his ass, and he turned his head away from the glass filled with water and the pill Lev was holding. “I want – you, I want – “

“Take it”, Lev ordered, shoving the pill in Yaku’s direction, but the smaller one only whimpered, a slurred chain of No’s leaving his mouth. Lev noticed how his teammates’ hips jerked forwards and down, against his fingers, his small dick bobbing against his belly, and Lev imagined his lips around the veiny member, sucking Yaku off while his own fingers would be buried inside Yaku’s ass, and he shivered when he imagined the smaller one moaning Lev’s name in pleasure. Lev felt his own dick pressing almost painfully against his tight jeans, and he wanted nothing more than pulling his clothes off and flip Yaku around and just fuck his tight, slick-soaked hole like there was no tomorrow.

Lev was never an especially sexual guy, not like a _certain_ captain always telling his team about his erotic endeavors (even if literally everyone knew that his sole partner for years was their ever-so-indifferent setter), but with Yaku here ready and willing and _wanting_ , he felt his own blatant sexuality like never before. But, and that was for certain, doing something they both would definitely regret would cut him off from any kind of healthy relationship with Yaku, and that was something he would never jeopardize with, even when being tempted like this.

“Here”, Lev said, wondering since when his voice sounded that tense and deep, and it needed a few more attempts to finally convince Yaku of taking the medication and gulping it down with a few sips of water.

Then Lev waited for the medication to kick in, and that wouldn’t be a problem if not for the still squirming mess before him, wanting to be taken by Lev nonetheless.

“Pleeease”, the small libero whined into Lev’s ear, touching Lev everywhere he could reach while kneeling before the tall ace, ignoring the sticky body fluids that he spread around. Not that Lev would care. “Please, take me, just – Leeev…!”

“No, Yaku-san, you’re not yourself”, Lev said through clenched teeth, trying to ignore Yaku’s deft hands groping his dick through his jeans. “Wait for the medication to –“ The remaining words were muffled by the smaller one eagerly kissing Lev, tongue exploring the other one’s mouth in such a needy manner Lev had never expected coming from his obdurate senpai. Yaku was the wiser one, the collected, the one to call the shots, and Lev was the unfocused, the squirmy and restless, the one following his emotions and not his brains, and seeing things the other way around was new, was tantalizing, was _fascinating_ , and Lev was more that eager to just give in, to just let Yaku have his way with him, even if actually Lev was the alpha, forced by nature to claim his partner and not _get_ claimed by an omega in heat. _But_ , he thought smiling inwardly, _nothing with Yaku’s ever the normal way around._

“You would do me so good”, Yaku hummed into Lev’s ear, occasionally nibbling at the earlobe, licking the skin as if Lev was delicious candy. “You’re a big guy, Lev, you’re so tall –”

“S-stop it, Yaku-san”, Lev panted, arousal almost _killing_ him by now, but there was no way he would leave this room without reassuring himself that the medication would work. “Please, don’t…”

“You would _fuck_ me so good”, the potty-mouthed libero whispered right into Lev’s brain, making him shiver in excitement. “You’re big, and I bet your cock’s huge. Oh god, you would do me so good…!”

“Your medication’ll help soon”, the taller one repeated for the umpteenth time mantra-like, holding onto the thought like a lifeline, desperately waiting for the effect himself. Absentmindedly he noticed the libero nudging his nose against his neck, into the dip between his shoulder and collarbone, seating himself onto Lev’s lap and spreading his slick fluids around the other one’s clothes. Lev had to yank his hands away to not touch Yaku, as he feared he would come undone just from feeling the other one’s smooth skin under his fingers.

“You would do me so good”, Yaku repeated, hummed sensually and nowhere like the Yaku Lev knew so well, grabbing Lev by his wrist and guiding his hand into his lap, to where Yaku’s dick stood proudly against his belly, dripping an amount of precome Lev didn’t know someone could produce. With a whimper Lev closed his fingers around the other one’s length, drawing a whiny moan out of Yaku that shot straight into his own dick, and he knew that Yaku could feel his arousal through his pants, yearning for release himself. He shot Lev a seductive smirk and wriggled his ass, cheeks brushing over Lev’s clothed length so _very_ delectably. “See, it wants to participate.”

“Yaku-san, please, don’t tempt me”, Lev begged, fearing that he was no longer able to withstand the need for release, but Yaku pressed his hot, firm body flush against Lev’s, rolling his hips in a way that made Lev growl from somewhere deep inside.

“I want you to fuck me, Lev”, Yaku demanded, and Lev was so, so intrigued to finally give in, stroking Yaku’s length with languid, tantalizing movements, prolonging the situation as much as possible until Yaku’s heat would eventually subside for a bit. The medication’s supposed to make him sleepy, and that was the one thing Lev craved for, that Yaku will eventually get drowsy and doze off, leaving Lev and his burning desire to himself. Lev felt the other one’s stiff tension increase the more he rolled his hips down against Lev, the more Lev felt Yaku’s dick twitch in preparation for his orgasm, and when the small libero came with a stifled groan Lev bit his bottom lip to withstand the urge to flip him onto his stomach and fuck him at last.

“More, more”, Yaku uttered, and Lev faintly remembered their mutual biology lessons, where an annoyed teacher explained the chattering and giggling students that orgasming was vital during a heat, but for an omega it wasn’t satisfying in any kind of way, missing the important stationary phase where hormones would normally tell the body that it was satisfied, that it wouldn’t need to go on, but instead the omega would want more and more, taking whatever things the alpha would give him until the heat wears off after a few days. It was exhausting, and futile, and utterly stressing, being engaged in each other like this for days, and Lev thought he would _love_ it, would love being here with Yaku like this, day after day, fucking and needing and wanting, until none of them would be able to move a toe. He would kiss and smile and laugh, and stay naked for a full week, and then they would go back to school together, hand in hand, waiting for the next heat they could spend the time taking and giving and _loving_ each other like this.

“Yaku, don’t”, Lev choked out, on the verge of crying being overwhelmed by his needs and fantasies, but Yaku won’t listen to him, hips still searching for a tightness Lev couldn’t – and wouldn’t give. “Don’t – you’ll regret this so much.”

“Won't”, Yaku replied immediately, nuzzling his lips against Lev’s neck, hands roaming around the other one’s body. “I want you, Lev, I – want you, love you since the first day –“

_What?_

“Y-yaku-san?”, Lev blurted out, frowning when he wanted to push the smaller one away to see into his eyes, but Yaku stood firm, chest pushed flush against Lev’s, nose sliding over his jawline, “What was that?”

“I love you”, Yaku said unabashedly, mouth placing sloppy kisses against Lev’s jaw, and a sudden, warm feeling boiled inside Lev’s guts, arousal set aside for a moment to relish what Yaku had just said. “I love you – want you, wanted you for always, I – please, I don’t want to go without you –“

 _He must mean Nekoma_ Lev thought, trying to puzzle Yaku’s sex-craved babbling together. _He doesn’t want to go to university and leave me behind._

Lev pushed softly at Yaku’s shoulders, and this time the smaller one allowed it, giving Lev’s jaw a last, longing kiss.

“I won't ever go away”, Lev said sternly, looking straight into Yaku’s eyes, noticing that the cloudy haze subsided a tiny bit. “You don’t have to force yourself to do this – I won't go.”

“That’s good”, Yaku said, and finally, thankfully the tension vanished from his small body, heavy limbs slowly sinking down on Lev’s lap. Lev allowed Yaku to kiss him again, slow and sensual, and with a sweet moan muffled by the other one’s mouth until Yaku eventually rested his cheek against Lev’s collar, falling into a shallow slumber after a while. Lev smiled absentmindedly, tenderly stroking the other one’s back to soothe his nerves even more, and when he decided to gently wrap Yaku into his blanket, tightly and warm to prevent the naked, sweaty libero from freezing the other one allowed it with a small grunt. Lev sighed, deeply, erection and arousal still visible but secondary to the weird fondness towards the small senpai who’d just admitted that he loved him – a confession coming out of a heated mind, but nonetheless warming and calming and reassuring. Tomorrow, tomorrow Lev would ask Yaku if what he said was true, if it was truly love he felt or if it was just his sex-crazed mind telling Lev anything he’d wanted to hear. Tomorrow, they will talk about it, and for now, Lev walked downstairs, onto the couch, relieving himself from most of his clothes (hoping Yaku’s parents won't come back tonight and think he’s a crazy sex offender breaking into their house) drawing a blanket over his tall body and falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The very first thing Lev noticed the next moment was pain. In his back. _Oh god_ did his back hurt. He turned around, wondering for a moment where he was until he remembered that he was inside Yaku’s house, just a staircase away from the boy he adored and who had been willing to give his whole being for Lev to devour last night. Lev sat straight up, his head buzzing and his limbs numb by the awkward position he had been sleeping in. He notices the loss of any kind of noise, wondering if he should just go, leave Yaku to himself and forget everything that had happened last night.

Because Lev didn’t dare to walk upstairs. He toyed with the thought of visiting Yaku, to convince himself that his beloved libero was safe and sound, and maybe still sleeping in his tightly wrapped blanket. But he couldn’t, not yet. The imagine of a squirming, needy Yaku with his fingers up his ass still swirled through his mind, almost igniting the fire inside his guts anew. Lev thought about the kisses, the fumbling, the groping at his jeans and his own hand around Yaku’s dick, bringing the smaller one the release he _oh so_ craved for. Lev’s heart jumped against his throat, remembering how Yaku had told him that he loved him, so easily and casually that Lev almost wanted to believe it was true.

At least it was true the other way around, now more than ever. Lev imagined how it would be, to crouch under the warm sheets with Yaku, sleepy and reeking of sex and body fluids, and how it would be to just cuddle and comfort each other until the day would eventually turn into night. How –

A flustered, nearly audible cough yanked Lev out of his daydreams, and when he turned around to see who had been approaching him he was greeted by a rather demolished Yaku, eyes clenched and hair standing away from his head in the wildest shape. His gaze was almost coy, ashamed, as if he had been doing something utterly stupid while being drunk – well, it sure was _something_ , but neither drunk nor truly stupid in Lev’s opinion.

“Hey”, Lev said, wincing by the thin sound of his own voice, fazed by his smooth choice of words. He noted how Yaku was still wrapped tightly in his blanket like a fluffy caterpillar, dragging the heavy cloth behind down the stairs, looking so unbelievably cute that Lev just wanted to grab him and cuddle him breathless.

“Hey”, Yaku replied nonetheless, coyly observing the unmoving staircase post. “So… last night…”

“There’s no need –“

“Thanks for dragging me home and get me – the medicine.” Yaku briefly glanced at Lev, cutting off his words to spare both of them the embarrassment of actually talking about what had happened. But Lev, never the one to shut his mouth when it was appropriate just couldn’t stop.

“Why… did you do this?”, he asked, and even though his question was pretty unspecific Yaku immediately knew what he was talking about.

“Going to the clubs without suppressants while my heat’s about to come?”, Yaku summarized, and Lev nodded, leaning against the backrest of the couch while Yaku shifted his weight from feet to feet, seeming rather shaky standing upright despite being weak and still influenced by both his heat and the medication. “You won't understand it.”

“Maybe I would”, Lev answered, ready to hear why Yaku had put himself in danger last night but had decided otherwise shortly after, messaging Lev to help him out of his misery.

“Okay”, Yaku said, raising Lev an eyebrow and taking another step down the stairs, nearly toppling over when his legs gave in for a moment, and Lev waited until the smaller one sat down on the couch, drawing his feet under the blanket and looking at Lev with an unreadable expression. “I hate being an omega.”

Lev didn’t know how to react, so he stood quiet, probably for the first time during their entire friendship.

“Not being an Omega entirely”, Yaku added, brushing his sticky hair from his forehead, and Lev slid down on the couch, as far away from Yaku as possible. “But, you’ve seen me, how… unpredictable I can be when… well, you know.”

“That’s bothering you?”, Lev asked and immediately he regretted asking this, seeing Yaku frown.

“Of course, dimwit”, Yaku chided, “I didn’t have much medicine left, but I didn’t want my body to tell me what to do. I hate it, being dictated like this just because of my nature.” Yaku looked into the empty space between them, words tumbling out of his mouth like they had been there for a very long, frustrating time. “Having my heat – i-it sucks, it hurts as hell, and I’m not myself, it’s all those fucking hormones-pheromones, whatever – fuck, I’ve nearly humped you! You’ve seen me, goddammit, I was so different from myself and  I hate it so much, being forced to take medicine like this just to – to remain conscious! I’m just about to go to college, and yet I’ve got the feeling that I’m not the one who controls my life anymore…”

Lev looked at Yaku, silent, thoughtful, ready to forget all his restrains and to just tell Yaku what he had wanted to tell him for so long. He was sure, telling Yaku about his feelings and being put off would be better than regretting to never tell about them at all.

“… It’s not like I didn’t like it”, Lev murmured nervously, but clearly enough for Yaku to hear, and the smaller one blushed just a bit.

“What?”

“You were – I-I liked it, being… touched… by you…”, Lev repeated, heart pumping so much he could hear it whizz inside his ears.

“You… liked…?”, Yaku asked, clearly unprepared by Lev’s bold confession, biting his lips absentmindedly.

“Yeah”, Lev admitted, “I liked… your smell, Yaku-san…”

Yaku blushed even harder and buried his head inside the blanket, groaning when he heard Lev talking so unabashedly about his sweet, heat-induced scent. “Stop talking about this!”

“Why, Yaku-san?”, Lev asked, leaning towards the embarrassed boy, kneeling in front of the waggling blanket and waiting for Yaku to show his face again. “I think you’re gorgeous when you’re in heat! You looked so amazing! You’re a beautiful Omega – a beautiful person, and there’s no need for you to hide your sexuality –“

“Stooop!”, Yaku whined, muffled through the blanket, but Lev couldn’t just quit.

“Yaku-san, I liked t-touching you – and you touching me! I want – I mean, if you want – then we could –“

“You don’t know what you’re talking about”, Yaku said, lifting his head and looking straight into Lev’s green, sparkling eyes.

“But I do know”, Lev stated, determined, “I’ve always wanted to be with you, since the day –“

“Stop blabbering!”, Yaku almost sneered, giving Lev an angry stare. “This – it’s just those fucking hormones! You’re an alpha, you’re only talking with your dick right now!”

Lev restrained himself from laughing, laughing about how utterly stupid Yaku was for believing that Lev loved him just because of their predestined synergy as two opposing personalities in a twisted society. Never would Lev think about Yaku as only a tool, as only a body filled with hormones –

“I don’t want you because of your nature”, Lev stated matter-of-factly, but Yaku still frowned. “I want you because you’re you. I’ve always wanted to be with you, not just because of yesterday.”

Yaku stood silent, searching for something that would reveal Lev’s true intentions. Then, he spoke, quiet, slowly, disbelieving.

“You’ve… liked me… before?”

Lev nodded, sincerely. “Yeah.”

“But – why haven’t you told –“

“Why haven’t you?”, Lev intervened, and Yaku’s face glowed red as a beet, making Lev smirk just a bit. “Did you mean it? Yesterday?”

“That… what I said?”, Yaku asked, knowing exactly what Lev was up to. After a moment, he nodded. “Yeah, I… it’s true. I… like you. Much.” Yaku’s face took the color of a whole field of tomatoes when he took a deep breath, tried to explain himself to Lev. “I wanted to call Kenma to come get me, but I couldn’t reach him – a-and then, I… I don’t know why, but the thought of you had been there, and I wanted you to come get me. I was just so – so confused and _hot_ , and I wanted just to see you, I – s-stop it with that face, you creep!”

Yaku scolded Lev with his beet-red face, embarrassed and obviously thoroughly surprised that Lev reciprocated his feelings so easily, but Lev could nothing but smile, broadly and honest, and Yaku didn’t prevent Lev from approaching him, placing a soft, much too tender kiss on his nose while he tried to hug the wrapped-up boy who tried to wriggle out of his long arms.

“Let me go!”, Yaku whined with way too much giggling to be taken seriously by Lev, and after a moment Lev managed to wrangle him down, laying upon the swathed boy and peppering him with kisses until they were kissing properly, languidly intertwining their tongues and roaming around their bodies with their hands, Yaku still naked underneath his blanket, much to Lev’s delight.

“I have to – to take the suppressants”, Yaku choked out with a wry smirk, pushing Lev away for a moment who tried to worm his hands underneath the blanket, where Yaku’s heated skin began to emit the tantalizing scent that intensified even more when the medication began to wear off gradually. Lev felt Yaku’s hips twitch just the slightest bit, and both knew that it would be only a matter of time until Yaku was the same squirming, needy mess he was the night before. But this time, being conscious and finally able to talk properly about it Lev wanted to give in to Yaku, obligingly give him everything he wanted to take, wanted to spend the day together until it eventually faded into the night, and then another day.

“Don’t”, Lev stated finally, and Yaku looked at him quizzically. “Don’t take them, the pills, we… we’ll work this out without them, okay? – I-if you want. A-and then we’ll talk, later.”

Yaku’s face remained blank, but then, a mere moment later he showed Lev a heavy-eyed smile, seductive and taxing, affected by both his re-emerging heat and their mutual feelings.

“Yeah, I’d like to do that”, the smaller one finally stated, allowing Lev to yank him upwards and carry him upstairs into his room, not without kissing and fumbling and nearly tripping over some leftover clothes and boxes. When Lev dropped the already panting Yaku onto his bedsheets he took a quick glance around the room before emerging the smaller one into another kiss, incidentally noticing the tiny blue flowers standing in a vase on Yaku’s desk, and Lev smirked into the kiss.

Forget-me-nots.

The smell he wasn’t quite able to put his finger on.

It had been forget-me-nots all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants it I am willing to write a second chapter... *eyebrowwaggling*  
> Comment if you like, I would be truly happy about it! ੧| ‾́ェ ‾́ |੭


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers slipped, and now there's pretty much just smut. Smut, smut smut, and a tiny bit fluff at the end, because I won't be satisfied without it.   
> This is filthy, nothing more, and I don't apologize for it ( ᐛ )و  
> Comment if ya like, I always thirst for it!

A blanket.

A mere, common, quilted blanket was everything that separated their heated skins. Yaku swayed his hips in Lev’s direction, a movement that made the taller one’s brain fuzzy and much more needy than he thought he would be, now that he was _allowed_ to be aroused by his fellow teammate. He was _allowed_ to touch him, to kiss him, to make him feel good during his heat, and there was literally no way anyone could stop him now. Yaku’s parents were gone for the weekend, and Lev thought even if they were in the house he would screw Yaku anyways. There was no turning back, no hesitation, no need to disguise his blazing desire for the older one.

Not that Yaku would want Lev to back off.

The libero felt hot, even through the blanket, his skin burning with want and lust, his eyes wide-blown, dark, awaiting for Lev to give him his body, his soul, his _everything_. Their first time would be nowhere near perfect, Yaku was aware of that, but nonetheless he was thoroughly excited, for anything that would happen. He hadn't had sex before, but had kissed some or the other, and in one occasion had groped another one’s intimacy, but none above that. He _should_ be afraid of everything yet to come, but Lev above him, giving him a tender, almost worshipping look made every little spark of self-awareness vanish into thin air.

“H-have you ever…?”, Yaku asked in between kissing, gentle and soft and slow, as both of them knew that they had time, that there was no need to rush things even though they were both horny as hell. Yaku wanted to continue his question, but Lev cut him off with another one of those slow, languid kisses, so much different than the restless ace’s typical behavior, and Yaku could only guess that this was maybe a tiny sign that the other one was as precarious as Yaku was himself.

“You mean…?”, Lev wondered, lips roaming around Yaku’s jawline, kissing the bony structures, wetting Yaku’s skin just the slightest bit. “No – I mean yes, but… yeah, no.”

“Which is it?”, Yaku said with a giggle, not just because of Lev’s awkward answer but of the other one licking his pulse point with little flicks of his tongue, tickling Yaku in the process. Yaku was very aware of his erection, straining against the blanket, and imagining Lev ripping away the cloth and let his hands wander around Yaku’s body made him inhale sharply. Lev lay heavy upon him, his own arousal obvious and, as Yaku had implied (read: has hoped) the night before, of a size that should be… _noteworthy_ , pressed against Yaku’s thigh through the blanket.

“There was this girl once”, Lev said, a bit cautious but anyways blunt about the fact that he had been with a female partner once. “She… _gods_ – su-sucked me off, but that’s it.”

“Nothing more?”, Yaku asked, closing his eyes for a moment, relishing Lev’s tongue at his earlobe. “Just sucking off and leave it be?”

“Yeah”, Lev responded during licks and kisses, “t’was my sister’s classmate… just wanted to… show me the ropes.”

“Ah, seducing a virgin”, Yaku said with a smirk as if this was a common practice, imagining a totally inexperienced Lev being at an older girl’s mercy. “Was it good?”

“Awful”, Lev replied briefly, truthfully, and Yaku could not hide a pleased smile, both because Lev hadn't been satisfied with a girl’s favors and because Lev replied to Yaku’s proximity so, so differently. Yaku felt Lev’s hip twitch above the blanket, and he knew that his omega pheromones did something to the alpha he couldn’t quite control – not that Yaku wanted Lev to control himself. Right now he loved the tenderness, the cautiousness, but Lev treated Yaku like he was made of glass, and Yaku wanted more, wanted to be manhandled, stripped naked and be fucked against the mattress without restraint. Yaku let out a pleased moan when Lev slowly lifted the blanket, warm hands brushing over his neck, his collarbones and chest, and suddenly there were fingers on Yaku’s nipples, squeezing and flicking them in a way that made Yaku give out a sound that was something between a sigh and a whimper.

“I was serious – last night”, Yaku choked out, concentrating onto the words before his brain would eventually quit his services, being treated like this by the one he’d always wanted, needed almost. Lev stopped kissing his earlobe for a moment and gave Yaku a wide-eyed look, eyebrows hunched into a frown just a bit.

“W-we can stop this, if you want”, the taller one said hastily, stopping his movements on Yaku’s body altogether, “And talk about it if –“

“Are you stupid?”, Yaku blurted out, drawing Lev down to kiss him, wanton, needy, trying to show the oblivious ace what he truly wanted without words. “As if I’d… wanted to… talk – jeez, Lev!”

“Sorry, Yaku-san”, Lev replied, face red, lips tainted even darker, “but you sounded so serious right now.”

“I just wanted to tell you about it”, Yaku stated, and much to his delight Lev let his hands roam around Yaku’s chest once more, sliding deeper, down his flat belly, brushing the thin hairline above his intimacy just enough for Yaku to feel _really_ aroused. “Right now I want…”

“What?”, Lev asked, and Yaku had to deter himself from rolling his eyes because of the ever so oblivious Lev, and he decided that a bit of guidance couldn’t hurt, even if it costs all the concentration he had left. Yaku grabbed Lev’s wrist, softly shoved his hand lower, lower, up to the point where the heat began to almost hurt.

“I want you to touch me”, Yaku said, voice thick and heavy with want, “here.”

Lev’s long, pale fingers rested upon the blanket, and then Yaku felt cold air, where the cloth was pulled away, leaving him naked and swaying and wriggling beneath Lev, who wasted no time at all and wrapped his hand around Yaku’s length, giving the member a few miniscule, languid strokes. Yaku knew that he wanted Lev’s fingers somewhere else, somewhere even hotter, messier, but he waited, savored the other one’s touches, his breath hiking up, his eyes, curious and needy and quick, quick to capture every little nook and cranny Yaku’s body had to offer, as if they had only such moments to enjoy with each other, until the world would eventually begin turning again, knocking them off their feet, until time would make them part after a few months, leaving their future unsettled, unknowing. Yaku didn’t want to part with Lev, as much as the other one annoyed him sometimes. He wanted the tall ace, with his whole, obnoxious being, wanted to share his body, his _omega_ body he was so afraid of before, his nature he had hated so much.

But now, with Lev here, who showed Yaku nothing but unconditional attention, who _wanted_ Yaku to be an incoherent mess, who longed to see Yaku come undone like this, every little insecurity had just vanished, like it had never been there before. Like there wasn’t a moment Yaku felt embarrassed by his nature’s neediness, by his uncontrollable lust, by his predestined fate to succumb to an alpha he would never really love. There was Lev, showing him that being a needy omega wasn’t bad at all, that Yaku was indeed made for another human being who wanted to see him exactly like this, and it was okay to be what he was, what he could not change. Lev was his alpha, and whatever he wanted, Yaku was willing to give it.

“T-touch me”, the older one demanded, “make me feel good, make me – aah…!”

Lev had slid further down, his tongue dipping into Yaku’s belly button, gliding into the small crevice like the tall Russian boy had visited a _fucking_ school for that –

“L-Lev!”, Yaku whined, neediness topping his sense of self-restraint, and then there were lips around his arousal, soft, warm, with an expertise Yaku never thought would come out of the clumsy, self-proclaimed ace. “Oh fuck –“ Yaku cursed, cursed like a sailor on shore leave, and he could almost feel Lev grin around his dick. Lev’s hands settled onto Yaku’s hip, tugging him slightly, but Yaku couldn’t quite notice the gesture.

“Yaku-san”, Lev breathed when he let the smaller one’s dick go for a moment, “Can you – please, I – can you s-sit on …”

Yaku looked at the ace flabbergasted, then he showed a wicked grin while Lev blushed from ear to ear. _What the heck…?_

“You’re quite something”, Yaku said with a giggle, horny as heck and pretty sure that he was leaking down on the bed like a faucet. “This’s your first time and you’re telling me you want me to face-fu-“

“Waah, stop naming it!”, Lev pleaded with an embarrassed whine, screwing up his eyes as if not seeing would help him to not hear Yaku’s unconstrained talking. “Please, Yaku-san, just – l-let me do it, okay? I-I want to.”

Yaku complied nonetheless, and when he nodded he was turned around, and with a few, almost awkward movements he was sitting upon Lev’s lap, nudged even higher by the taller one’s broad hands.

“Come here”, Lev asked, and Yaku tried to not leak onto the ace’s shirt too much while creeping higher, until he was hovering above Lev, dick just a grasp away from Lev’s wanton lips.

“You sure you –“, Yaku tried to ask, but then there were strong hands on his ass, holding him firm while Lev closed his lips around Yaku’s length once again, and a moan left Yaku he hadn't known he could produce. He was swearing against the ceiling, head thrown back and eyes closed, up until the moment he could feel fingers pressed against his soaking entrance. _Oh god_ he wanted to be taken, wanted to be _fucked_ , wanted to come, over and over again, until he would be wrung dry. He wanted to see Lev naked, wanted to see his skin, muscles, tendons, his cock, laying heavy and thick against his stomach, and Yaku wanted to be torn open by it, wanted to be forced to scream Lev’s name into the night until his body would be sore all over. Yaku banged his palms against the headboard to steady himself, tried to wriggle his twitching hips, but Lev held him tight and curled his tongue’s tip along Yaku’s throbbing dick, and with a silent scream Yaku came, a thin trail of white, bittersweet fluid spurting down Lev’s throat. Yaku panted, tried to focus his sight through the white that overflowed his mind.

But it was not enough, never enough.

“Touch me”, Yaku begged while Lev had yet to recover from the other one’s fluids running down his throat, but he looked eager, pupils blown wide, and his fingers, _god_ his beautiful fingers pressed against the rim of Yaku’s entrance, slightly slipping in occasionally, made easy be the unholy amount of slick fluid that was dripping down onto Lev’s shirt.

One of Lev’s hand strolled up to Yaku’s belly, caressing the flat muscles while the other one sought entrance between his cheeks, and _oh_ there it was, one long, pale finger, wriggling inside Yaku’s hotness, curling slightly and rubbing all over just the right places.

“God, yeah”, Yaku sighed, swaying his hips ever so slightly, not able to stay still any longer. He wondered how Lev was able to lay still like this, he himself was so fucking aroused even so shortly after coming once, and Lev had stood strong the last night, during the whole day and during the last hour, and never, seriously never had Yaku thought about the other one having so much fucking self-restraint.

He was proven wrong when Lev tossed him sideways onto the bedsheets, nothing but ripping off his own, messed-up shirt in the process and spreading Yaku’s leg obscenely wide afterwards, making the smaller one moan and flush from head to toe. Lev looked like a starving lion searching for the desperately needed flesh he could dig his teeth into when he examined the squirming libero, eyed him like _he_ indeed was the long overdue meal, so much want and lust in his eyes Yaku feared that this might hurt, that an unconstrained alpha with a _huge-ass_ dick was nowhere near comfortable, but that was what Yaku had wanted, had begged for the prior night. Yaku could smell Lev now, unimpeded and blank, savored his scent consisting of something flowery, maybe lavender and a ripe pomegranate, and something musky -

“I want to eat you raw, Yaku-san”, Lev stated matter-of-factly, licking his lips in eager anticipation, and then Lev yanked Yaku closer, his ass now on the taller one’s knees, and then again there were fingers, swift, deft, skillful fingers, two of them buried deep inside Yaku’s clenching ass, wriggling and curling and making the smaller one moan unrestrained when his back arched off the sheets, and Lev had to press a hand against Yaku’s stomach to keep him in control.

“Y-you sure you never did this before?”, Yaku asked with a shivered moan and a choked chuckle, and Lev shot him an almost feral but nonetheless caring expression.

“Yeah, no”, Lev stumbled over his own thoughts, fingers working Yaku open even if there wasn’t really any need to, he was soft and slick and ready for Lev’s cock since he had fingered himself open the day before. “With you here it’s like – there’s a path to follow.”

Yaku blushed, hearing this, smug and kinda proud by the thought that it was really his very own persona eliciting this actions out of the ace, and he wondered if Lev would eventually improve in every kind of situation, with Yaku on his side to guide him, to encourage him to do his best, to-

Yaku’s back arched off the bed once again when Lev found a spot so sweetly sensitive Yaku hadn't quite known he possessed. He moaned, cursed, wriggled his hips down, in search for friction, for release, for whatever the fuck he needed.

“Lev, god”, Yaku whined, his arousal clouding his senses, his dignity, his willpower to stay quiet and calm and collected. “Do it, fill me up, pry me open – _fuck_ …!”

A visible shiver ran through Lev, and then there was no holding back. His pants were gone instantly, so his underwear, and with a heavy, lust-filled pant he leaned over Yaku, lined his cock with the smaller one’s entrance, and he wanted so, so badly, so desperately, when Yaku yanked him upwards, kissed him, showing rather than telling him to continue, to fill him up to the brim, to make him feel so, so good.

“Yaku-san”, Lev choked out, small pearls of swear running down his forehead, moist, ash-blond hair tucked to his skin. “Yaku-san, I – please, can I…?”

“God yes”, Yaku blabbered, head falling backwards onto the sheets, “fuck _yeah_ , do it, do me, fill me up, _fuck me_ –“

“I – this won't be gentle”, Lev stated, panting, nudging his lip with his sharp canines when Yaku lifted his head again and wrapped his arms around his ace’s neck, pulling him closer to kiss him again, biting his lip in the progress so hard it almost bled.

“That’s good”, Yaku replied with deep voice, seductive, pupils so full-blown the brown color had almost vanished in his eyes, “Because I don’t want you to be gentle.”

Lev let out an embarrassing whimper, and the took hold of his cock, guided it into Yaku’s slicked heat, mouth gaping open the moment his cockhead slipped inside. Yaku clenched his fingers into Lev’s hairline, tugging at the strands while he showed a painful yet passionate expression, and his heart almost stilled each time Lev pushed forward, his whole length ever so slowly but gradually vanishing inside the smaller one’s ass. Lev was propped onto his hands, and when he looked down, and his whole length was inside his dearly beloved libero’s body he breathed, wheezed, falling down onto his elbows while Yaku tried to adjust to the intrusion.

“T-tell me if it’s too much”, Lev tried to say, mumbled, broken by the sheer amount of air he had to inhale to fill his lungs, but Yaku shook his head eagerly.

“It’s good, great”, the smaller one stated, opening his tear-stained eyes, giving Lev an almost tender look before pushing his ass down against the intruder, shuddering deliciously while wrapping his arms tightly around Lev’s neck. “Go on, push – do me ha-harder, please, I want to –“ The words scattered into an unintelligible mess of syllables, broken curses and moans, and Lev so, so wants to see every tiny bit of his beloved senpai come undone beneath his doings. This felt so right, so good, so _perfect_ , and even if Lev was never quite the one to do things right instantly, he was sure that this was right, what he did here was good, was wanted, was needed desperately by both of them.

Lev leaned down to Yaku’s neck, brushed his nose over the other one’s scent glands, and that smell let some tight knot deep inside his guts tighten even more. He wanted to bite Yaku so, so bad, wanted to bury his teeth into the delicious flesh, and just a last bit of sanity kept him from doing it. He moaned, huffed, panted, banged his hips against the smaller one’s ass, nasty, wet noises of skin bumping against skin echoed through the room, the house, maybe the whole neighborhood, but Lev couldn’t care less. It felt so, _so_ good, being here with Yaku, being _inside_ Yaku, and it reassured him that, maybe, Yaku won't leave his side, won't leave him behind when he goes to the university, they would be together nonetheless, repeating this hot, heat induced mating session over and over again, and then they would marry and get children and grandchildren and grow old together and sit on the porch doing crossword puzzles and –

“Lev!”, Yaku nothing but pleaded, looking at the taller one with tear-stained eyes, and that was when Lev realized that he indeed was right about to clench his teeth into Yaku’s neck, his scent tantalizing and sweet Lev had no idea someone could smell like this.

“I’m – sorry”, Lev let out against Yaku’s skin, feeling the smaller one’s fingernails scratch along Lev’s spine, but he felt Yaku shake his head.

“Do it”, the smaller one panted, and Lev felt his heart bump heavy against his inner chest. “Mate me, make me yours”

“I – I don’t – know”, Lev stuttered, feeling that this was what he wanted, what he yearned for so long, but Yaku was in heat, Lev close to being in a rut, and he would never, ever use the situation like this. What if Yaku would regret it afterwards? What if they would regret mating for their whole life?

“I want you to”, Yaku demanded, pushing Lev down against his neck, to force the taller one to just fucking do it –

“No”, Lev panted, hips banging against hips relentlessly, and he felt the tight knot overflow his whole body. His knot began to swell, and Yaku could feel it, too, letting out a string of sweetest moans into Lev’s ear. “You – regret.” Lev wasn’t able to form coherent sentences anymore, but Yaku understood. He looked so good, so perfectly destroyed, such an incoherent, beautiful mess, Lev wanted all of him, from now until both their end.

“I want”, Yaku stated, “I – need – I, I love you, Lev –“

“I love you, too, Yaku-san”, Lev blurted out, knowing that this was nothing but the truth, “b-but I won’t – I wait.”

Yaku wasn’t really able to hear him, anymore. All his senses, his body was focused onto his sweet release, he snapped his hips down to make Lev hiss through clenched teeth, and it felt so good, Lev’s big cock inside, making his insides swell and stretch around the other one’s length and _god_ did it feel good. Yaku was almost frantic for release, not entirely for his own but for Lev’s too.

Lev wanted to mate with Yaku, but his leftover willpower made him shove his lips in front of his teeth, preventing him from truly biting the sweet scent glands presented to him on a silver tablet. If their relationship was destined to continue they would eventually mate – and that would be great, but tonight it was solely about physical desires, about hotness and heated bodies and blowing of some damn steam. Mating tonight felt wrong, even if Yaku wanted Lev to bite him.

But was nonetheless reassuring, that Yaku consented with it, consented with Lev being on his side for always.

That he _loved_ him.

That he wanted Lev to stay with him even after Yaku’s graduation.

Lev let out a open-mouthed groan, slapped his hips forward, _hard_ , again and again, abusing Yaku’s ass so much it _had_ to hurt, his knot swelling up to a nearly painful amount. But Yaku moaned and shivered and began crying, but smiled affectionately anyways, and Lev felt like crying too when finally, _finally_ his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, almost knocking him out, while Yaku whimpered, clenched, twisted and tensed, and let out a breathy sound when his body finally relaxed, slumping down, boneless, back onto the bedsheets. Lev followed after, onto the smaller one, burying Yaku under his body, but the libero was too much gone to react properly, instead he limply patted Lev’s sweat-soaked back while Lev fought against his unconsciousness. Never had they thought that their first time – individually and mutual – would be that mind-blowing, that nerve-stretching, that hot and messy and _perfect_ , but here they were, completely fine with just dying on the spot.

After what seemed to be an hour (and was probably just about ten minutes) Lev finally lifted his head, sweat-soaked hair glued to his forehead, and Yaku never thought someone that sweaty and destroyed could be that _darn_ _attractive_.

“That…”

“Yeah.”

“Are you… okay?”

Yaku showed a pained smile, feeling the knot deep inside his guts, and every tiny movement of either of them made it very, _very_ obvious that they were forced to stay like this for a while more. But Yaku loved it, felt perfectly full like this, in the proximity of the one human being he had wanted to be with since he fell for him back then, when Lev joined Nekoma’s Volleyball Club, simultaneously driving Yaku mad and making him soak his pants whenever he flexed his long limbs to spike a ball.

“Great”, Yaku replied with hoarse voice, smiling sillily, feeling the painful, feverish hot arousal his heat had brought subside for now, and all he wanted was to just nuzzle his nose into Lev’s neck, smelling his scent glands, maybe closing his lips around them to just hint the taller one that he could bite him like this, if he just wanted.

“Thank you for… not doing it”, Yaku said, remembering how embarrassingly needy he had begged Lev for bonding with him, and how Lev had refused. Lev showed him a tender smile, giving Yaku’s nose a quick peck and rested his head next to Yaku’s on the pillow. Why the heck was the quirky ace so much conscious when Yaku himself was so, so far gone? “I m-mean you could have done it – I’d pretty much liked it, but… thanks for…” _For valuing my consent so much_ he’d wanted to say, but even if Yaku was typically pretty straightforward with words he was nevertheless uneasy with telling about his feelings so unabashedly.

But _fuck_ , he told Lev that he loved him. And Lev said it back.

Unbelievable, that they came from ‘go get me my fucking suppressants’ to ‘I love you’ in just two days – nights, to be precise.

“This is going pretty fast, hm?”, Yaku remarked, showing the ceiling a pretty smile while he petted Lev’s back, caressing the skin where his nails had left marks before.

“I’d say it’s kinda slow”, Lev replied, muffled because he was halfway speaking into the pillow. He adjusted his hips, and the sudden movement made Yaku clench and hiss through his teeth. It wasn’t painful, but not quite pleasant, anyways.

“Slow?”, Yaku replied, eyebrows lifted even though Lev couldn’t see him. “ _You’re_ pretty slow.”

“Yaku-san!”, Lev whined, turning his head so he was breathing against Yaku’s neck now. “Don’t be mean in a situation like this.”

“Call me by my first name”, Yaku asked suddenly, and Lev’s bickering fell quiet. “Please.”

“I – Is that okay?”, Lev asked, and Yaku couldn’t quite hold back a giggle.

“Of course!”, the libero exclaimed, brushing his fingers through Lev’s hair, tugging on a few strands just to annoy the taller one. “Your dick’s literally up my ass, there’s no need for formalities.”

“Yaku-saaaan”, Lev whined, immediately bumped by Yaku’s fist when the smaller one heard him say his last name once again. After a short tussle and the realization that Lev’s knot had finally subsided they slid apart, feeling sticky, sore, tired, and in Yaku’s case weirdly empty. Lev turned onto his back and drew Yaku with him, the smaller one resting his head onto Lev’s bent elbow, snuggling closer until his body was flush against Lev’s side.

“Morisuke”, Lev said eventually as if it was a fact, and Yaku’s heart did a small leap inside his chest. He felt safe, assured, for the first time just right in his role as an omega, on his alpha’s side, and he knew that, whatever was to come, his graduation, separation, desolation, even desperation they would walk through it, together.

What Yaku Morisuke couldn’t know tonight was that they _will_ be bonded just before his current heat would be over, and that, one year after this noteworthy night, far after he had graduated and they were _still_ a couple – closer, better, _perfect_ – he would wake up with a sore back and would empty his stomach down the drain.

And a whole, nerve-wracking week later both would eventually know that they, in fact, would soon be three, and that there was ultimately no backing off, no turning back, just marrying, getting kids and grandkids, and smiling and laughing and loving, and doing crossword puzzles on their porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
